herofighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Fighter (game)
''' Hero Fighter '''is a fighting ''beat 'em up ''game created and developed by Marti Wong alone, who previously developed Little Fighter 2. The present status of the game is still active, being updated and refined every few months. At the moment, the game supports up to three human players on one computer, or even use network mode to challenge players from around the world in room servers. The latest version up to now is Version 0.7,where Premium Account,new characters,and stage 7 were introduced.You can download old versions here. Story Plot : Main Article : Hero Fighter Story Plot '' Hero Fighter is set in what appears to be medieval kingdom, most likely to be Chinese, with forest, canyon, temple, castle, and village areas. Chapter 1 (First Match) started off with the main characters, the Hero Fighters of Dragon Kingdom, Lucas, Drew, and Shawn debating about how boring their job of being guardians was, as there were no threats at the moment. Their arguments ended as a villager came up to them and claimed that his village was under attack by bandits. As their job, the Hero Fighters finished off the bandits and their bosses, Giggs and Titto. Later, it came to their attention that the bandits were infact soldiers from the Phoenix Kingdom (the rival of the Dragon Kingdom) in disguise, and they had been attacking other villages around the kingdom, including Jason's village. In the Temple of Heroes, within the territory of the Dragon Kingdom, Master Yaga was onto the Phoenix Kingdom's intention to plot to steal the Sword of Hero, a highly-priced mythical sword, from Taylor and Jenny, his apprentices. When the time came, and the Phoenix soldiers invaded the temple, the Hero Fighters came to help. Master Yaga summoned Gordon's kingdom (their alliance) to protect the Temple of Heroes and went off to attack the Phoenix Kingdom with Taylor as a counter initiative. This battle in the Temple of Heroes, ended with one of the Big Three, Iczzy, being defeated, and forced to retreat. When Lucas and his friends were training, it was revealed that Lucas' brother, Leo, was kidnapped by the Phoenix Kingdom. Their effort rescuing Leo was made difficult with the appearance of new enemies and the powerful Big Three. Characters : ''Main Article : Characters '' The main characters of Hero Fighter are Lucas, Drew, and Shawn, while other protagonist characters include Jenny, Gordon, Taylor, and others. The villain is the Phoenix kingdom, consisting Iczzy, Titto, Giggs, Sinan, and others. Supporting characters, mainly followers, include villagers, soldiers, and much more. Gameplay Gameplay in this created-with-flash game is relatively simple, it features a single player mode where one person fights computer enemies and/or other human players within a computer. Mode Hero Fighter provides two main mode in the main menu; *'Start Game (single computer) **'''Story Mode '''is the mode where the player plays with choosable character against enemies according to the story plot. Most characters are unlocked by finishing these chapters. The chapters are also available in four difficulties; easy, normal, hard, and crazy (new), where it is stated the average level (power) of the enemies. ***Story Chapters ' **'VS Mode is the mode where the player plays unaccordingly to the story plot, player could choose any character unlocked, against other human players in the same computer, or computer-controlled player. **Battle Mode' is the mode where the player plays in a battle/war with features such as hiring soldiers, gold mine, soldier camp and the main castle. *'Network Game (beta) (two or more computers) allows players from all over the world to fight others in room servers. Control The player uses modifiable keyboard keys to control the character, and the basic controls are; *'''Move up *'Move down' *'Move right' *'Move left' *'Attack '''allows the player to do simple attack move. *'Jump ' *'Guard 'allows the player to guard itself in immunity to limited attack. *'Command 'lets the player to command followers; follow, spread out, stay right, or stay left. Feature Much of Hero Fighter's features are similar to Little Fighter, but since HF is still developing, newer and improved features are available. *'Followers 'are computer-controlled characters that follow and help the main player to deal damages to the enemies, and some can restore health to main player. *'Ridees 'are animals and monsters which increase speed but reduce manouverability. *'Objects 'are boulders or tree trunks that can be stepped on or thrown to. *'Potions '''are different types of liquids that restore player's health, followers', or temporary infinite mana points.